


Paper cut

by dark_willow



Category: 1990s Music RPF, Weezer - Fandom
Genre: Across the Sea, Other, Pinkerton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_willow/pseuds/dark_willow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ouch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper cut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roguish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguish/gifts).



Rivers held the envelope to his nose and inhaled. The envelope smelled... like paper. He wasn't quite sure what he had expected, but he wasn't going to let that kill the mood. He slowly moved the envelope until it was just touching his lips. Slowly, gingerly, he kissed the paper. His tongue pushed through his lips, gently wetting the edge of the envelope. He slowly licked up one side, and down the other, moaning quietly. 

He leaned back in his chair, his other hand slowly unzipping his jeans. Continuing to slowly lick the envelope, Rivers slid his hand beneath the waistband of his anime boxers. Already starting to harden, he set the envelope down and picked up the letter. He held it gingerly by one corner, wanting to take it in slowly. As he slowly wrapped his hand around his erect shaft, he felt waves of warmth radiating up through his chest. She wrote this. She TOUCHED this piece of paper. He bit his lip, stifling a low moan. He brought the letter up to his face and touched it gingerly to his lips. He imagined her fingers caressing the paper. He imagined that her fingernails were painted bright pink. He imagined those fingers tracing the edge of his face, and shuddered. He imagined those fingers wrapped around his dick, and nearly came at the thought.

But no, not yet, it was too early. He didn't want to be done yet, he wanted to fully experience the erotic potential of the 18 year old girl who wrote this letter. Placing the letter back down on the table, Rivers picked the envelope up and brought it down into his pants. He slid the tip of his dick inside the envelope. She touched this envelope. Her fingers had touched this envelope. He imagined her writing the letter, naked. He moaned, imagining her dragging the envelope across her naked body. He bit his lip again, trying to hold off the oncoming orgasm. He could feel it growing, pulsing, he rammed his cock inside the envelope, he was right on the edge, and-- FUCK!

OW!

SHIT!

**Author's Note:**

> Rivers Cuomo is gross and deserves a paper cut on his dick tbh


End file.
